elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lift Modernisation Programme
Lift Modernization Programme (Chinese: 公共屋邨更新升降機設施計劃) is a program run by the Hong Kong Housing Authority (HA) in Hong Kong, ChinaLCQ15: Pedestrian Access in Public Housing Estates. It's a project which modernize elevators at Public Housing Estate blocks which most of the flats were built over 25 years. This programme is also working with Lift Addition Programme in 2009 for the Barrier Free Access (BFA) 2008 standard. Overview In the 1970s, a large amount of Public Housing Estates were built. All of them have only two to three elevators serving from ground floor (or the floors are being an entrance, all the elevators stops here) and all floors (only one elevator stop on specific floors) except the top floor and the 1 floor above and under the entrance levelApple Daily (Hong Kong) - Judging to Incorporated Owners just no lift service on the floor she living (Chinese only)For the buildings with two elevators, one of this served odd floors (G, 3, 5, etc.) and even floors (G, 4, 6, etc.). On that period, buildings doesn't floor 1.For the buildings with three elevators, they served "G, 3, 6, etc.", "G, 4, 7, etc." and "G, 5, 8, etc." in every one elevators. On that period, buildings doesn't floor 1.. Beginning in the 21st century, HA started the Lift Modernization Programme for existing Public Housing Estate blocksThis mean every buildings in the Public Housing Estate are not put in the redevelopment plan. to replace existing elevator systems to modern elevator systems to provide better, safer and more reliable elevator services and accessibility for Public Housing Estate residentsHong Kong Housing Authority - Lift Modernization. Elevators modernized under this program have received the following specifications: *New cabs. *Fixtures; buttons (all supplied by Dewhurst) and bar-type LED floor indicators (provided by either elevator companies themselves or generic elevator component companies component). *Automated voice guidance (with Cantonese, English and PutunghuaPutunghua support has begin with 2009 due to Barrier Free Access (2008) standard.). *Intercom connected between elevators, lobby security counterIntercom call station in lobby security counter are only applied for the buildings which have lobby security counter. Some public elevators may put the intercom call station to the nearest Public Housing Estate block lobby security counter./security roomSecurity room for some public elevators only./shroff officeShroff office for parking elevators only. and machine room. *Lowered car operating panels and call button panels. *Full infra-red sensors in the elevator doors. Additionally, Public Housing Estate blocks built in the 2000s and all elevators installed under Lift Addition Programme in the 2010s have similar standard elevators but they have different cab design in every individual tenders. Timeline of elevator specifications for Public Housing Estate blocks Before 1970 Before 1970, most of the Public Housing Estate blocks in Hong Kong built by HA were built with elevators that only serve some floors to meet privacy and to reduce construction costs (but almost these buildings has already demolished). All elevator fixtures were supplied by their own elevator companies. 1970s to early 1980s In the 1970s, a large amount of Public Housing Estates completed. All of them are only two to three elevators served from ground floor (or the floors are being an entrance, all the elevators stop here) and all floors (only one elevator stop on specific floors) except the top floor and the 1 floor both above and under the entrance level. In this era, Dewhurst fixtures (all of them are US81, including floor and directional indicators) were becoming common in this period but some elevators in some blocks were still using elevator fixtures provided by their own elevator companies. In the late 1970s, HA published the sets of standard Public Housing Estate blocks also use this serving schemes in 1970s. old mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg|Some buildings still provide their own fixtures by the elevator companies (Hing Wah (II) Estate). Mid-1980s to early 1990s In the mid 1980s, HA has published another sets of standard Public Housing Estate blocks and Home Ownership Scheme (HOS) blocks. These new sets listed that blocks have all the floors served with at least two elevators except the top floor when some buildings built near the Hong Kong International Airport in Kai Tak. They just only leave the top floor, do not have any elevator servicesFor the buildings with six elevators, they served "G, 2, 5, etc.", "G, 3, 6, etc." and "G, 4, 7, etc." in every two elevators. On that period, buildings doesn't have floor 1.For the buildings with four elevators, served "G, 2, 4, etc." and "G, 3, 5, etc." in every two elevators. On that period, buildings doesn't have floor 1.. Capacity in the standard Public Housing Estate blocks has been reduced to not exceeding 1000kg (or about 13 persons). On that period, Dewhurst fixtures were standard for the Public Housing Estate blocks and their shopping centre but the floor and directional indicators have been changed to UL200 series. 1990s Started with 1990s, HA has published another new sets of standard Public Housing Estate blocks and HOS blocks. All blocks now have 2 to 6 elevators (for the variants of the buildings height) except the top floor when some buildings built near the Hong Kong International Airport in Kai Tak. They just only leave the top floor, do not have any elevator services until 1998 the airport moved to Chek Lap KokAlmost has separate with 1 to 3 elevator bank to serve the low-zone, mid-zone and high-zone.. On that period, they were still using Dewhurst fixtures in almost every buildings except some themed shopping centres. Dewhurst UL200 indicator on Schindler elevator HK.jpg|UL200 hidden legend indicators used on a 1993 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong public housing block (Tin Shui (2) Estate). 2000s In 2000, HA has changed to new standard floor indicator configurations, with a digital-segmented floor indicator on the middle and the directional arrows beside the floor indicator, Not only Dewhurst, Epco-liked digital-segmented floor indicator also founded in some Public Housing Estates but the buttons are still using Dewhurst (except the arrival lanterns provided by the elevator companies, usually Sigma). Also begin in this period of the Lift Modernization Programme are already using long, bar-type LED floor indicators. These indicators were provided by either elevator companies themselves or generic elevator component companies. All of the buttons were still using Dewhurst. Sigma Elevator Generic.jpg|Typical installations on Sigma elevator in a Public Housing Estate shopping centre (Choi Tak Shopping Centre). Sigma Elevator Generic (2).jpg|Typical installations on Sigma elevator in a Public Housing Estate shopping centre (Choi Tak Shopping Centre). ChoiTakSigma.jpg|Typical installations on Sigma elevator in a Public Housing Estate shopping centre (Choi Tak Shopping Centre). Kone fail indicator (2).jpg|Typical installations on Kone elevator in a park built by HA (Choi Wing Road Park). Kone fail indicator.jpg|Typical installations on Kone elevator in other facilities in a Public Housing Estate (Choi Fook Estate Carpark). 2010s to current In 2010, HA has changed to the long, bar-type LED floor indicators either provided by elevator companies themselves or using the generic elevator component companies component (except some special buildings are using 2000s standard) but the buttons are still using Dewhurst. Elevators installed under Lift Modernization Programme are also following this standard. Started with the same year, they hold a Barrier Free Access related work, to replace some floor indicator inside the elevators are installed around 1970s to 1990s and not yet being apart of either Lift Modernization Programme or redevelopment plan. The standard of this work are similar to newly installed elevators in that period. In few shopping centre like Domain Mall, they have LCD floor indicators as for some of the themed shopping centre situations but the buttons are still using Dewhurst. Notes See also *Elevator Modernization *Lift Upgrading Programme External links *Lift Modernization Programme overview *Standard Block Typical Floor Plans in Public Housing Estates Category:Elevator Modernization